


I'll Always Be Your Protector

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Parker is Steve Rogers's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, and then hydra crashes, car crash, falling off a cliff, peter and steve go on a road trip, peter's stuffie timmy returns, plz see summary for a better idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Steve decides to take Peter on a road trip for some bonding time and to learn more about World War II. Then HYDRA decides to crash their trip, literally.





	I'll Always Be Your Protector

Peter Rogers hadn’t really seen his Papa so much in the past week because Fury kept sending him out on missions to take down various HYDRA bases, due to the alarming increased sighting of HYDRA bases. HYDRA was up to something, their literal mantra was “cut one head off, and two more shall take it’s place”. 

So when Steve came back for the last mission in a long time, he demanded Fury leave him alone until the Avengers were needed, he promised Peter that they’d go on a road trip to New Jersey, show him some of the history there. It would be a great bonding experience, and Peter loved learning about his Papa’s past. 

The ten-year-old was more than ecstatic to finally be able to spend some time with his Papa, and to go on a road trip sounded like a trip to Chuck E. Cheese, plus the history was exciting to the child, who was bouncing off the walls waiting for tomorrow like it was his birthday. 

It was seven thirty, half an hour after dinner, and an hour before bedtime. He curled against his Papa on the sofa giving him his puppy eyes, “Papa? Can we watch a movie? Nemo?” Steve nodded, “Alright, I’ll set it up, you go get the blankets and your stuffie alright?” Peter nodded, racing to find his favorite stuffed animal, a clownfish that he named Timmy from his bed and he snatched some blankets, running back to the sofa before setting them to the side. He curled into his Papa’s side, head resting on Steve’s warm chest, and arms loosely hung around Timmy’s plush frame while Steve draped the blanket over the two, tucking the ends under their feet, just the way they liked it. 

Steve draped an arm around Peter’s side, gently rubbing a patch of skin on his shoulder watching one of his favorite Disney movies of all time. Steve, in general, loved all Disney movies, the innocence and purity they held was something that he loved, because anyone at any age could enjoy them. He loved watching them with Peter when he was a child, and he too found the same pleasure watching the animated characters go through their journey, overcoming an obstacle, and eventually getting their happy ending. 

There was something about Finding Nemo that made this movie Peter’s favorite. He loved that movie so much, for Halloween, he insisted on being Nemo, and even had a Nemo stuffie that he named Timmy. He told Steve that he couldn’t name him Nemo, “because there’s one Nemo Papa, and he’s with his Papa, so Timmy has to stay with us!” Yes, he named the fish before Steve could say yes to purchasing it. But Steve couldn’t resist those puppy eyes and gave in, finding it adorable how Peter clung to his stuffie, it went everywhere they went. God forbid anything happen to it. Steve insisted on getting another one in case Timmy got ruined by Peter replied, “but Papa, I’ll always love Timmy. I don’t want to replace him, then he’ll be sad.” Oh man, this kid. 

Steve leaned back in his seat chuckling as Marlin and Dory were in the Pelican’s mouth heading to Syndey to rescue Nemo. Steve loved this movie because it showed the importance, and the strength of family, and reminded him of the connection between him and his little Nemo. 

Twenty minutes later Steve heard soft snoring and felt a smile creep up his features when he saw Peter sound asleep, one arm wrapped around his thigh clinging to him, and the other clutching Timmy to his chest. Steve leaned over pressing a kiss on Peter’s forehead and then leaned back, raking his fingers through his curls, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

That morning, when he woke up, Peter was still sound asleep curled up on Steve’s lap, softly snoring. Steve felt a smile form on his lips while he remained still not wanting to wake Peter. He missed waking up to this. To the sun poking through the curtains beating at his eyelids, forcing them awake, to a sound asleep baby, at least in his eyes next to him. 

He gently rubbed a patch on Peter’s forehead speaking warmly, “Pete, honey, it’s time to get up.” He got a groggy reply, “Five more minutes.” Steve smiled speaking, “Remember our road trip bud?” Peter’s eyes snapped awake causing Steve to chuckle as he patted Peter’s side prodding him up. 

He made breakfast while Peter got his teeth brushed gently setting two plates of pancakes on the table, a chuckle escaping his lips as his boy’s eyes widened at the sight of pancakes, his favorite breakfast. Steve smiled, “C’mon buddy, I’ll make you a whipped cream smiley face.” Peter giggled, sliding into his seat chanting, “Smiley face! Smiley face! Smiley face!” Steve chuckled, putting on a chef face as he made a smiley face out of whipped cream. 

The two ate their breakfast peacefully and Steve did the dishes while Peter got dressed. He called out, “Make sure you bring an extra change of clothes alright buddy?” Peter hollered back a reply, quickly packing a small backpack with the stuff he needed. The ten-year-old rummaged through his drawers, pulling out his favorite novel, a sweater, pants, and an extra pair of socks. He stuffed an extra blanket just in case and clutched his stuffie in his hands. Draping the Star Wars backpack over his shoulders, he headed back out to the living room declaring, “All ready Papa!” 

Steve nodded, shoulders carrying a backpack of his own headed towards the garage settling himself in the driver’s seat of an old-fashioned Ford Custom. Tony had offered to get Steve any vehicle he wanted, he couldn’t just drive around with a motorcycle, especially not with a five-year-old. Steve, being the old-fashioned man he opted to a less modern car much to Tony’s pleasure. 

Tony had made a remark on Steve being too old-fashioned and a poor influence on Peter but let the Captain have his way with his unbreakable puppy eyes. Apparently, that was one more thing Peter and Steve had in common. Unlucky for Tony. 

Peter had settled in the backseat, backpack resting on the seat with Peter leaned against the window. 

Peter spoke, “Papa, look at all these buildings! So tall!” Steve nodded eyes glazing over the cityscape, “Yep. You know that they’re pretty new to actually.” Peter replied, “Really? Must have taken forever to make buildings  _ that _ tall.” Steve nodded, “The first skyscraper, or really tall building was built in 1901, learned about that in my history class. It eventually got destroyed in 1913, don’t remember how. But these ones, all began in the late 1980s.” Peter nodded, eyes blown from the bustling city and how it heavily contrasted from his quiet suburban town in Queens. 

The ride was nearly two hours and fifteen minutes long so Steve let Peter sleep through the ride heartwarming at how adorable the ten-year-old looked sound asleep. He looked younger than he actually was, and would forever look in Steve’s eyes. 

Not too long later Steve parked the car gently speaking, “Pete, we’re here buddy.” Peter slowly opened his eyes, “Here already?” Steve nodded, “Now c’ mon.” Peter quickly followed, clasping his Papa’s hand. 

He listened carefully as his Papa explained the events of World War II, how Hitler had risen to power and how the Nazis rooted into HYDRA, asking questions of his own. Peter looked around in awe at all the history presented, and how it linked to the present. 

The father and son had spent nearly the rest of the day there, being one of the last people out at the closing time. Peter spoke, “Papa, which was your favorite exhibit?” Steve pondered the question, “My favorite was the ones about the US Army. What about you bud?” Peter replied in an excited tone, “My favorite was the one about Captain America! He saved all those people and was a hero!” He whispered in Steve’s ear, “Captain America is my hero, but so is my Papa!” Steve felt a smile creep up his features as he playfully scooped Peter up, putting him in a piggyback position. He kissed Peter’s hand, “Thank you, buddy. Really.” Peter leaned his head against Steve’s back a content smile forming on his thin pink lips. 

The two spent the rest of the night together, having dinner at an Applebee’s and sleeping under the stars, the two curled into each other. 

Little did they know that trouble was coming there way. And it would come hard. 

The ride back was mostly uneventful, the two were a game where one would say a country and the other person would have to think of another country with the last letter of the previous one. It was Steve’s turn to think of a country when something rammed into their backseat, sending the two flying forward and then back. They were the only car on the highway at that late hour but Steve’s only thoughts were Peter. 

He asked worriedly while trying to navigate the car, “Pete, you okay?” Peter who was terrified beyond belief clutched his fish stuffie tightly spoke, “I’m okay Papa. My head hurts but I’m okay. Little bit scared.” Steve nodded, sending Peter a reassuring look through the mirror speaking, “You’re okay. We’re okay.” As of fate was deemed to prove Steve wrong, the same vehicle rammed into the convertible from the back and Peter felt light-headed. Steve was trying to regain control of the car, unaware of the cliff that they were driving by was where they would be going over. 

Whatever was hitting them kept on crashing into them, harder each time. The last crash was so forceful that Peter was now mere centimeters from the back of Steve’s seat. Steve spoke hardly, “Peter buddy?” Peter who felt sick spoke, “Papa, I don’t feel so good. Head hurts. Dizzy. Scared.” Steve wanted to just hold Peter in his arms and protect him but if he didn’t try to regain control of the car, they would end up seriously hurt. 

Steve nodded even though Peter couldn’t see him, “I know buddy. You gotta stay awake okay? We’re going to be okay. Breathe in and out there you go.” 

The next thing Peter knew, they were flying. 

Or at least that’s how he would describe it. Kind of like a roller coaster, only it’s a thousand times scarier, and there actually is a possibility of death. And it’s a bajillion times more terrifying. Peter clenched his eyes shut praying to God that they weren’t going to die. Steve threw his arm to the side in case Peter leaned forward, praying that they would be okay. 

And then the car’s front collided with concrete and rolled over upside down totaling the entire vintage model. Peter felt something crack, it wasn’t just a knuckle and his entire left arm exploded in pain. He struggled to stay awake as the car turned upside down, eventually falling unconscious. 

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as the car crashed once again, this time upside down. He remained still too tired and too pained to move, especially when he heard the German voices and the phrase “All Hail HYDRA”. Steve felt his heart lurch forward, fear and panic coursing through his super-soldiered veins as he poked an eye open to check on Peter through the mirror in the car. 

Peter was slumped in an uncomfortable position one hand having a semi-loose grip on Timmy with blood-drenched all over his face and his left arm was abnormally bloody. Steve steadily checked around the car to see if there was any danger still there because there was no way he was going to risk Peter. 

He waited fifteen minutes to be three thousand percent sure that the coast was clear before grunting as he opened the door. The door fell off the hinge and Steve caught it before it could make a sound and give away their position. He grabbed his backpack over his shoulders as he carefully opened Peter’s door, tucking his arms under Peter’s armpits, slowly dragging him out careful not to hurt him any more than he already was. He then reached forward to grab Peter’s backpack as he scooped up the boy bridal style and took off running into the trees. 

Somewhere along the run, Steve’s legs collapsed and he fell to the ground and leaned against a tree trunk heavily panting. Somewhere along the next few minutes, Peter’s eyes fluttered open asking in a weak voice that made Steve’s heart crumble, “Papa?” He started coughing, so Steve quickly shifted him into a sitting position. Once Peter’s coughing died down he leaned against Steve’s chest whispering, “Papa, my arm hurts.” 

Peter felt tears prick his eyes as Steve gently applied pressure on his arm sending an explosion of pain making Peter start crying. Steve quickly removed his hands, pressing a kiss to on the top of Peter’s head. He wrapped his arms around the ten-year-old letting him cry as he spoke, “I’m sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Peter spoke through the tears, “It’s okay Papa. It hurts so much.” 

Steve nodded, slightly bouncing Peter against his chest despite the aching protest of his legs. He found the stuffed fish and handed it to Peter, “Here you go, buddy. We’re going to be okay. I’ll call the team.”

He fumbled for his phone dialing Natasha’s phone number and before she could ask why he called blurted, “Went on a trip with Peter and HYDRA crashed our car off a cliff. We need the team, and bring medbay. Bring Tony too.” Natasha replied, “We’ll be there in ten” already tracking Steve’s phone. Steve hung up putting his phone back in his backpack, running his hands through Peter’s hair knowing that it always calms Peter down. Steve spoke confidently, “We’re okay buddy. Nat and Tony are coming to get us, we’ll be okay.” 

Peter spoke, “Papa, what if the bad guys are still out there and they’re trying to find us?” Steve cupped his chin forcing him to see the reassuring glance, “Then I’ll get us out of here. No one is going to hurt us, I promise.” He moved one hand from Peter’s hair to rub small circles on Peter’s back, trying to reassure him as best as possible. 

Steve had an idea, “Peter, you want to play a game while we wait for the team to get us?” Peter nodded, “The country game?” Steve nodded, “Alright. It was my turn right? What did you say?” Peter thought for a moment before replying, “Argentina.” Steve nodded, “A so Australia.” Peter replied, “Afghanistan” and the two kept going until they heard the familiar whirr of the Quinjet landing. 

Peter clutched Steve tightly, who in turn softly rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s okay bud, it’s the Avengers.” He didn’t approach the jet in case it wasn’t them and he had to find cover but his worries dropped when Natasha and Tony exited the jet. Tony took one look at the two of them, and put Steve’s arm around his, sensing that the man couldn’t walk properly on his own. Natasha gently pried Peter from Steve’s grasp, holding the boy at her waist. Peter leaned against her chest, right arm clutching his stuffie. 

The last thing Peter remembered was being put on a soft bed and then darkness. 

......

The ten-year-old woke up to a sterile smell that made his face cringe and his left arm felt stiff and heavy and did a double-take when he saw his left arm wrapped in a blue cast. He slowly sat up seeing Tony through his blurry eyes. 

Tony helped Peter sit up and placed the stuffed fish in his lap chuckling as the boy’s face lightened up as he hugged the fish. He looked up at Tony waiting for an explanation on what happened to his arm. Tony explained gently, “Your arm is fractured, it needs to be in the cast for a month and then you can take it off. I remembered that blue was your favorite color right?” Peter nodded, leaning back in the pillows, “Where’s Papa?” Tony made a face, “Look to your right silly goose.” Peter turned his head to see his father wide awake with a smile on his face, “Hey buddy.” Peter spoke shyly, “Hi Papa.” 

Tony slowly stood up, “I’ll leave you two to yourselves Pepper needs me for another press thing. You two have fun, and Peter, I got to say, I love that fish. It’s adorable, I should get one for Pepper.” Peter grinned at Tony speaking, “His name is Timmy.” Tony pointed with a smirk, “Love that name.” 

Peter leaned against his Papa’s shoulder who took note of the cast. Peter spoke, “Uncle Tony said I can take it off in four weeks. A fracture.” Steve nodded putting an arm around Peter pressing a kiss on the top of his head, “I told you we would be okay. I love you you know that.” Peter nodded replying, “Love you too Papa.”


End file.
